Genetically Modified Monsters
by PixelUp
Summary: Percy Jackson/Jurassic World Crossover(Spoilers) When InGen was creating Indominus Rex, they wanted something bigger, scarier, more teeth. They spliced the DNA of a Tyrannosaurus Rex with everything required to meet that demand. Not the wisest decision as my girlfriend tells me. The gods were suspicious of course, so they sent me in. Well not just me. My team. They sent the Seven.
1. Prologue

The first park failed.

There was no doubt about that.

Not even officially opened and the park was shut down, never to be seen again by mortal eyes.

But it was.

A team was first sent to study how the animals survived without their lysine supplements, which John Hammond and InGen head geneticist Henry Wu devised as a contingency plan.

The animals survived due to a natural lysine rich diet of which the herbivores ate and then the carnivores ate the herbivores, adding lysine to their biological system as well.

That team was devastated.

Men lost their lives and no animals were recovered to be used in a new park.

The next fateful visit to the island did not occur at Isla Nublar, the original island but a secondary one, Isla Sorna, where Alan Grant was kidnapped to rescue the son of a divorced couple who had become lost on the island.

Miraculously he survived, as well as _some_ of their party of rescuers.

That was the last time any human was ever expected to visit the island, proclaimed a nature preserve it was so dangerous, the waters aound the island were restricted.

Nothing should have left the islands again.

What they didn't expect was for anyone to return again.

InGen returned to the Islands, took control, captured the animals and began their genetic experiments once again.

Soon the park was reopened.

Jurassic World

It promised safety and new thrills.

It should have been the future.

But humanity becomes bored quickly.

They resort to playing God.

And the gods didn't like that.

The scientists went too far.

Now they have to pay the price.

But we didn't know how far they went.

The mortals tried to capture the mythological world.

But they lost control.

This is where we step in.

* * *

 **New story that I really wanted to put out, I am the first person to do this crossover.**

 **And we are doing it Percy Jackson Style.**

 **Only one thing I have to say...**

 **HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS!**

 **Catch ya on the Flipside Pixelsaurs!**

 **-PixelUp**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood.

A clear blue sky with a shining sun seemed to foretell a peaceful summer.

At least that's what the campers hoped for.

It was not meant to be.

"Hey what's up pony man?" Leo called out, spinning in his swivel chair.

Chiron chuckled in amusement, "As I have said before Leo, I am a centaur, not a pony,"

His expression then turned grave, "I have received an urgent message from the Gods, and they have called for a quest,"

The room stilled suddenly, even the son of Hephaestus sitting up and schooling his expression into a serious one.

"What is the message?" A solitary voice called out from the opposite end of the table, gathering everyone's attention.

Chiron shifted nervously, "The mortals have created something unnatural, the Gods cannot interfere in this matter but they have concluded that we require an elite group of heroes to diagnose this possible threat and if necessary," He paused looking over the heroes he had come to see as his own children, "Neutralize it,"

If Chiron expected a cacophony of responses he would have been disappointed.

Percy Jackson stood up from his end of the table, the spot designated for the leader of camp, with Annabeth at his side.

"I won't do it, I have had enough of being a slave to the gods." He pushed his seat away and strode out of the room without a second glance.

Annabeth looked up at Chiron apologetically, "I know the Gods wouldn't have asked for help if it wasn't urgent, I will talk some sense into him," She ran out after her boyfriend.

Clarisse looked up at her tutor expectantly, "Who is going on this quest?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice came from their very own red-headed oracle, "The Gods have called for the Seven to reunite."

"Seaweed Brain,"

Those words stopped the son of Poseidon only for a moment before he began attacking the dummy again, tearing it to pieces.

Annabeth sighed in mock irritation at her boyfriend's stubbornness and went up behind him and hugged him from behind, stopping the swinging of his sword.

He only tensed for a moment before relaxing in her embrace. He turned to face her and hugged her once again.

"I don't want to be controlled anymore by anyone," He murmured into her hair.

"I know, even after all we done, we expect peace but we can never attain it." She pulled away to look him in the eyes, "We are heroes and it is our fate to help others,"

"Besides, her tone lightened, "It will be just like old times, action, adventure, your idiotic plans that end up saving everyone,"

Percy grinned, "You should never doubt me,"

"But where's the fun in that?"

She laughed as she took off running towards the Big House.

"I will never get used to that," Frank Zhang groaned as he fell into his honorary seat at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey it was either Arion or shadow-traveling with Nico Frank," Hazel teased.

"Glad I chose the horse," He muttered.

He was a rewarded with a slap upside the head from his girlfriend telling him to be nice.

Jason and Piper were pulled from a shadow followed by Nico.

"Believe me Frank, I would rather have chosen the horse as well." Jason groaned as well before collapsing in mock agony.

"Oh get up Jason," Piper chided, adding some slight charmspeak to her voice.

Both Frank and Jason stood up before shaking out of their daze.

The two boys grumbled while settling in their seats

Soon enough the meeting room was only filled with 8 members.

Chiron cleared his throat before looking at the saviors of the known world.

How young they were.

And here they were putting them in danger again.

"You are our most capable team of heroes, so the Gods have tasked you with one final quest."

He let that sink in before continuing, "The mortals have gone too far with their scientific study of genetic modification. I am assuming you have all heard of the mortal theme park of the name Jurassic World?"

There were solemn nods from the room.

"Lord Hades has informed us that the park has a new upcoming attraction, and sent a fury to observe the creature."

"What she discovered was no dinosaur,"

Annabeth sat up, "And? There are plenty of prehistoric creatures that are not dinosaurs, such a marine reptiles or prehistoric mammals."

"And yet which of those animals could stalk a fury and communicate with one?"

Dead silence

"It would seem our dinosaur is also part monster then," Annabeth concluded

Percy grinned, "Prehistory get ready to meet the demigods,"

"Leo you are on machinery and weapons, we need tools that can be concealed but also deadly to mortals and monsters," Annabeth ordered,

"Aye aye captain!" He shouted back, already heading to his forge.

She turned to Piper and Hazel, "We need clothing and survival gear, plan for a jungle environment," As a thought crossed her mind she added, "Have Frank help you with that, he has some knowledge from his father that may help."

Only Jason and Percy were left, standing around awkwardly. This was of course Annabeth's area of expertise and they weren't going to correct her on anything.

"And you boys are going to get us a ride there," She smirked, while both boys paled.

 **Okay now finally getting this show on the road**

 **I'm leaving on a trip for a month so I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Catch ya on the Flipside Pixels**

 **-PixelUp**


End file.
